In a drum brake assembly, it is necessary to secure a pair of brake shoe assemblies in a non-rotating manner to a wheel axle so that they may be expanded by means of a brake actuator into frictional contact with a brake drum, which rotates with the wheel. The conventional assembly method interposes a brake spider between a pair of spaced apart ribs which comprise the brake web of the brake shoe. In one type of assembly, the pair of opposed brake shoes have ribs with open apertures at one end of the ribs, and these open apertures are each held by biasing springs against trunnions on the ends of an anchor pin which passes through an aperture in the brake spider. In another type of assembly, which is the preferred type for use of the present invention, each of the pair of opposed brake shoes has ribs with a closed aperture at the end of the brake shoe. The apertures on the spaced apart ribs are aligned so that they may receive the trunnions on the ends of the anchor pin, which passes through the brake spider. In this type of assembly, two anchor pins are used, one with each of the brake shoes, so there are two apertures in the brake spider also. These anchor pins are conventionally held in place by a combination of snap rings and washers, and they are typically one-piece pins, which are press fit into position in the factory. Although reliable, such straight anchor pins which require this level of assembly are difficult to replace away from the factory.